Feliz cumpleaños, Draco
by Rose-WeasleyPF
Summary: De cómo Hermione Granger le organiza el mejor cumpleaños a Draco. Aunque él no esté de acuerdo.


Este fic va dedicado al cumpleaños de nuestro querido, amado, deseado y sensual; Draco Malfoy. Es una pequeña continuación de "Feliz cumpleaños, Granger"

Después que la emoción de ser padre y de tener a Hermione con él de nuevo lo embargara, Draco de inmediato empezó a organizar una sencilla y privada boda. Al principio, Hermione se opuso, pues él acababa de salir de un horrible matrimonio y no quería ser la comidilla de la prensa, sin embargo a Draco no le costó demasiado convencerla, sobretodo porque su barriga ya no se ocultaría por mucho tiempo más y esa si sería una noticia jugosa.

Hermione aceptó, al fin y al cabo ella también deseaba poder estar libremente con Draco, pero la reacción de los Weasley, especialmente de Ron, la preocupaba más de lo que quería admitir. Pero después de todo, lo único que le importaba en ese momento eran dos personas; Draco y su bebé.

La boda fue pequeña, con sólo un par de testigos y la madre de Hermione pues su padre había muerto ya hacia un par de años atrás de un ataque al corazón. La ceremonia fue muy hermosa, Hermione estaba tan emocionada que no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, aún eran jóvenes, veintidós años era muy poco para que Draco estuviese a punto de casarse por segunda vez, aunque el primer matrimonio no durase demasiado.

Pero Hermione notó, que durante la boda Draco estuvo algo ansioso, miraba a todas partes como si esperara que algo o alguien se apareciesen.

Y sólo en silencio cuando ella descansaba sobre su pecho en la noche fresca de su boda, acariciando su pecho fuerte, blanco y húmedo por la reciente muestra de amor, se atrevió a preguntar lo que sucedía.

––Nada, amor–– se limitó él a responder. Pero Hermione sabía que mentía para evitar el tema, y no lo forzaría a hacerlo hablar, no aún.

…

Draco observaba el cuerpo hermoso de su mujer dormir a su lado. Habían pasado un par de meses desde su boda y la llegada del pequeño cada vez estaba más cerca.

Estaba nervioso, debía admitir. Nervioso no, estaba aterrado, el miedo llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo. En la mirada de Hermione veía un amor tan incondicional que le aterraba la idea de no llenar sus expectativas como padre, porque él jamás tuvo un buen ejemplo que seguir. Era eso lo que lo tenía hecho un manojo de nervios. Tenía mucho tiempo de no hablar con sus padres, desde que lo obligaron a casarse con Astoria los había visitado un par de veces y nunca regresó, no después de notar que su corazón se le estaba escapando detrás de castaño trasero de Hermione.

Por supuesto, cuando se enteraron de que Draco se había divorciado de Astoria, pusieron un grito en el cielo y un vociferador llegó a Francia despertándolo con el corazón desbocado del susto. Draco jamás regresaría a verlos, no después de que la malcriada de Astoria había ido detrás de sus ex–suegros a contarle con pelos y detalles el motivo por el cual Draco ya no estaba a su lado, omitiendo por supuesto la parte en la que ella se negó a gestar un bebé.

A veces pensaba en las noches cómo sería su vida si a su padre no le importara la sangre, si su madre no fuese tan sumisa, si le hubiesen demostrado el mismo amor que incluso los padres de su esposa le demostraban, las cosas serían tan distintas. Él habría hecho la boda en la hermosa mansión, su madre se habría enloquecido de emoción con los preparativos, arreglando a la novia, escogiendo nombres para bebés, incluso tendrían un armario lleno de ropa de bebé desde el mismísimo día que él lo hubiera anunciado.

Daría todo por su madre, lo sabe. La ama aunque ninguno se lo dijera nunca, la escuchaba llorar en las noches, cuando su padre salía en alguna misión, la sentía acariciarle el cabello creyéndolo dormido y podía imaginar su sufrimiento al no tener a su único hijo consigo, al no saber nada de él. Probablemente aún no se entera de que su futuro nieto está en camino.

–– ¿Estás bien, mi amor?–– preguntó la voz adormilada de Hermione. No había notado que sus ojos se habían nublado y su garganta se había cerrado en un nudo hasta que ella intervino, respiró profundo y se odió por tener que mentirle.

––Sí, cielo–– susurró sobre su cabello besándola, no quería preocuparla, ella es demasiado importante para angustiarla con su sufrimiento.

Hermione jamás insistía, y eso le gusta de ella. Le da su espacio, comprende que no quiere ser descubierto tan profundamente, al menos no aún. Sin embargo él no sabe que Hermione conoce el motivo exacto de su dolor, porque varias veces lo ha escuchado murmurar inconscientemente algún; _mamá_, _¿dónde estarás? ¿Estarás bien? ¿Cómo te trata él?_ Como si el viento le contestara sus quejidos, y siente a su bebé moverse con la misma angustia, y acaricia su estómago tranquilizándolo.

––_Lo sé, cariño mío––_piensa mientras lo hace––_Pero ten por seguro, que conocerás a tus abuelos. A todos._

…

Falta un mes para el cumpleaños de Draco y Hermione desea con su alma hacerle el mayor de los regalos. Su hijo nació tres meses atrás, era una preciosura de bebé, sus mejillas eran rosadas y sus labios rojos, su piel blanca y su cabello rubio y lacio, pero sus ojitos eran lo mas encantador del mundo entro ¿Quién no podría quererlo? Era un ángel.

Draco había quedado prendido desde que lo sostuvo en brazos por primera vez en la sala de aquel hospital, junto a su agotada Hermione. Al pequeño le habían puesto un gorrito, un mameluco y lo habían envuelto en una sábana porque había decidido nacer en época de lluvias frías. El niño gorjeaba en los brazos de su padre y parecía que tratara de quitarse los guantecitos en sus manos.

Era tan pequeño, tan cálido, tan frágil. Draco lo alzó para rozarlo con su nariz, sintiéndolo dentro de su pecho, era de él, era su bebé. Todo había salido a la perfección, Hermione dormitaba pues el parto había agotado su energía y él no podía despegar sus ojos de la pequeña criatura que al parecer también tenía sueño porque sus ojitos empezaron a cerrarse cada vez más.

Hermione observaba con una sonrisa a Draco contemplándola amamantar al niño, como si de un gran dilema del universo se tratase, y se apresuraba para sacarle los gasecitos el mismo, y lo mecía y susurraba cosas a su oído en momentos tan utópicos que Hermione creía era sólo un sueño.

Draco no podía escuchar un pequeño balbuceo o movimiento en la cuna del niño que dormía junto a ellos porque de inmediato se levantaba para saber qué sucedía.

––Draco, ven a dormir–– lo acarició ella mirándolo sentado desde el borde de la cama, observando al niño soñar tranquilo.

––No quiero que la pase nada nunca–– susurró él tomándole la mano–– Quiero protegerlo de todo.

––Nada le pasará–– murmuró besándole la espalda y se sintió un poco culpable de su plan–– te lo prometo.

Draco se restregó los ojos y con su mano tomó el pequeño pie de su hijo acariciándolo en despedida antes de volver a la cama con su mujer.

…

…

Hermione tocó la cerradura de las inmensas rejas negras que rodeaban la imponente mansión de los Malfoy. Tenía a su pequeño hijo dentro del auto al cuidado de su elfina doméstica. Las rejas no se abrieron pero una voz que no supo de dónde rayos había salido se dejó escuchar.

–– ¿Qué desea?–– Hermione brincó sorprendida y tuvo que aclarar su voz para hablar.

––Soy Hermione Malfoy–– contuvo la respiración–– he venido a hablar con los señores Malfoy.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo que hicieron intensos los nervios de Hermione, entonces la reja se abrió chirriando espeluznantemente y la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a la lejanía a Narcisa Malfoy en la lejanía, justo en la entrada a la enorme casa.

Lentamente la joven empezó a avanzar hacia ella tratando de disimular el repentino miedo que la había abrazado al ver los oscuros terrenos donde había sido atrapada y torturada unos años atrás. Narcisa la miraba con el rostro cetrino y desgastado, la elegancia que siempre había distinguido se veía opacada por su aspecto denigrado.

–– ¿Qué hace aquí?–– preguntó a Hermione mirándola con miedo–– no debería estar aquí.

––Lo sé–– la interrumpió Hermione–– pero si yo no venía ustedes jamás se dignarían a saber de la vida de Draco.

El rostro de Narcisa se contrajo en una mueca de dolor que le indicó a Hermione que a ella le afectaba tanto como a Draco el estar lejos de su hijo.

––Draco cumplirá años dentro de poco y yo sé… que aunque él no diga nada… estoy segura de que por lo menos quisiera que ustedes conocieran a nuestro hijo.

–– ¿Su hijo?–– gimió Narcisa abriendo los ojos de par en par–– ¿tienen un hijo?

Hermione se sonrojó hasta la coronilla, había imaginado que a estas alturas, ella estuviese enterada por lo menos de su embarazo.

––Así es–– confirmó y nuevamente tomó aire para continuar–– y a pesar de que Draco no ha despegado su atención de él… yo estoy segura de que este acontecimiento lo disfrutara más si usted estuviera presente.

Hermione observó a Narcisa pálida y con ojeras gemir dolorosamente.

––Mejor vete ahora antes de que Lucius se entere de que estás acá, muchacha porque si no…

––Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero yo he venido a hablar con los dos, señora Malfoy–– se aclaró la garganta–– y si no es mucha molestia, le agradecería que llame a su esposo.

––Mira, niña–– habló algo molesta–– no compliques más las cosas, mi marido no va a razonar así de fácil. Él no es una persona fácil de tratar, y se enoja rápido, así que si tienes el mínimo aprecio por tu vida te sugiero que regreses por donde viniste.

––Scorpius está aquí–– anunció ella cortante, mirando a la mujer a los ojos evidenciando obviamente el dueño de ese nombre. Narcisa recordó que alguna vez Draco le dijo que esa era su constelación favorita en una de sus veladas en las que la mujer le enseñaba astronomía, como a ella le enseñaron en la mansión Black.

En ese momento ambas escucharon pasos fuertes acercarse desde el vestíbulo y Lucius Malfoy quedó frente a la castaña, junto a su mujer, tardó unos segundos en reconocerla y de inmediato ––y no sin proferir un insulto–– sacó la varita de su bastón–– ¿Qué haces aquí, inmunda?

Hermione, a pesar de que el pánico la había llenado y su mano se había dirigido a la varita en su pantalón, pero trató de no hacer notar su miedo, destensando sus músculos pero sin bajar la guardia.

––Para mí es un placer verlo, señor Malfoy–– mintió educadamente–– pero he venido aquí por cosas más importantes que halagarnos–– sonrió irónica–– y la verdad sé que a usted le importan tanto como a mí.

El hombre la sorprendió con una burlesca carcajada que la descolocó por unos segundos, pero de inmediato recobró su actitud seria y altiva.

–– ¿Y qué se supone que nos interese a ambos, asquerosita? –– fingió secar lágrimas de risa.

––Su hijo, por supuesto.

Como si le hubiesen dicho que Hermione había bailado y escupido sobre la tumba del difunto Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius levantó la varita que anteriormente se encontraba baja y apuntó a la muchacha, pero Narcisa Malfoy se interpuso al instante y lo miró con ojos desafiantes.

––Hazle algo y él nunca nos lo perdonará–– murmuró–– ¡Dáñala y jamás conoceremos nuestro nieto!

Lucius miró su mujer con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y rabia contenida ¿es que su hijo había tenido el primogénito? ¿Esa Sangresucia era su madre acaso?

––Ella es lo único que mantiene a Draco con vida, Lucius, y si tú la matas tampoco yo te lo perdonaré.

El viejo miró a la mujer, quien a pesar de haber sido amenazada no había flaqueado ni un poco.

––Espero entonces, que si se dignan a presentarse en vigésimo tercer cumpleaños de su hijo, me llamen antes para estar preparada para este tipo de situaciones y aclararles la ubicación del departamento.

Lucius miró encolerizado a la chica y con los bellos de la piel en punto y sus dientes rechinando violentamente.

––Ahora, sin más, me retiro.

…

..

––Quiero ver a mi hijo–– declaró Narcisa a su marido en la noche, cuando se disponían a dormir–– quiero verlo feliz, y quiero conocer al pequeño.

Lucius miró a su esposa con los ojos abiertos aunque las palabras no le sorprendieron.

––Te amo, Lucius, pero no dejaré que me mantengas lejos de él ni un momento más, no me importa con quién esté ahora.

––Es una Sangresucia–– refunfuñó–– él no puede hacernos esto, Narcisa…

––Pues ya lo hizo–– habló con voz calma y serena pero sumamente firme–– y no somos quiénes para juzgarlo. ¿O quieres que te recuerde, Lucius, todas las que pasamos por ti? ¿Todo lo que nos tuvimos que aguantar de _"Tu señor"?_ No seas cínico–– se burló mirando hacia la ventana sentada sobre su cama–– además, a estas alturas, ninguna familia es completamente pura–– declaró–– ni siquiera los Malfoy y los Black.

Lucius bufó enojado y caminó alrededor de la habitación un par de veces, esperando a que ella cambiara de opinión, pero sabía que las posibilidades de hacerla cambiar es la misma que tiene su señor para volver a la vida; ninguna. Así que optó por rendirse, se acercó a su esposa arrodillándose ante ella y tomando con delicadeza la mano que poseía su alianza.

––Te amo, bella mía–– declaró besándola–– y haré lo que sea que te haga feliz, tienes razón, te debo mucho por todo lo que te hice pasar, y lo pagaré aunque me duela.

Narcisa sonrió victoriosa, sabía que aquella era una estrategia para no aceptar lo mucho que él también quería ver a su hijo, y que aunque no lo admitiese, la cuestión de la Granger era más por orgullo que porque en realidad la odiara a ella o a los Sangresucia, y que él también desea conocer el último de los suyos aunque sea mestizo, y que después de despojar a su mujer de las batas de dormir y hacerle el amor como loco, él jamás dejaría que su matrimonio volviese a caer en ese pozo como en la época de la segunda guerra, ni ella, porque a punto de dormir, acariciando el cabello rubio de su marido, el cual tenía la cabeza recostada en su pecho, ella sabe que no puede ni quiere alejarse de él.

…

..

Hermione observó la carta en sus manos con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente. El remitente era de Narcisa Malfoy Black, escrito con letra fina y tinta mágica de excelente calidad. Hermione sostuvo la carta entre sus dedos, delineándola como si de esa manera suavizara cualquiera que fuese el mensaje. Las cartas de su oficina llegaban directo a su casa pues aún tenía su licencia de maternidad pero había decidido continuar trabajando en la oficina de la gran casa, además así tenía a Scorpius cerca, a su lado en la pequeña cunita portable.

Cuando por fin tomó valor, Hermione pasó sus dedos por debajo del sello, despegando la abertura y abrió el pergamino.

_Buenos días, Granger._

_Desde que viniste, mi marido y yo no hemos dejado de pensar en las posibilidades de conocer a nuestro nieto y volver a ver el rostro extraño de nuestro hijo._

_Y aunque nos tomó mucho tiempo (tres semanas) yo no estoy dispuesta a rechazar esta oportunidad. Sé que mi hijo no sabe que has ido, porque de otra manera ya hubiese llegado hasta acá a formar el escándalos que últimamente nos hizo antes de quitarnos el habla. _

_Aún así, y agradezco que hayas venido hasta nosotros, porque sé que de no haberlo hecho nunca tendríamos este chance, porque somos demasiado orgullosos como para afrontar esta situación tan lamentable._

_Pero quiero que antes del cumpleaños de Draco, me permitas hablar contigo y si es mucho pedir quisiera conocer a mi nieto antes. No te preocupes, Lucius no estará ahí por obvias razones, aún estoy haciéndolo entrar en razón aunque sí estará el día especial._

_Un saludo._

_N.M.B._

Hermione soltó un suspiro. Se imaginó muchas veces que los padres de Draco se negarían a venir, pero la había aliviado en sobremanera la carta de Narcisa había mandado, agradecía enormemente que ella decidiera venir e incluso reunirse antes, las cosas de esa manera serían mucho más fáciles, sobre todo para ella con el asunto de la sangre, y Draco no tendría que preocuparse si su padre le manda un Avada en cualquier momento.

..

…

Draco estaba pasando un buen cumpleaños. Esa mañana Hermione lo había levantado con una sesión de besos y varias caricias atrevidas que no hacían desde que su barriga se lo había impedido, pero no hubo nada que lo evitara en su cumpleaños.

Scorpius recién se había levantado cuando estos salieron del cuarto después de asearse y reclamaba los brazos de sus padres. Draco no se despegó de él en todo el desayuno, haciéndole mimos y caricias mientras el pequeño soltaba sus carcajadas y gorjeaba alegremente.

En el trabajo, varios de sus compañeros recogieron dinero y compraron un gran pastel, llenaron su oficina de globos y serpentinas (las cuales él les haría recoger cuando volviera a ser el trabajador malhumorado) y una no-sé-qué de música (aunque debía admitir que era muy buena) y un gran desayuno, aunque él ya hubiese desayunado.

Y por algún motivo, mientras comía el pastel, los volvió a recordar. A ambos esta vez.

¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Estarían bien?

…

…

Cuando llegó a casa, se extrañó de no ver combinaciones extravagantes o personas comiendo picadas y tomando whiskey de fuego, se extrañó que ella no saliera a saludarlo como siempre y que la casa fuera un umbral de silencio.

–– ¿Hermione?–– llamó en voz alta mirando el pasillo del apartamento iluminado únicamente por la ranura de la puerta del cuarto de Scorpius.

––Por acá, Draco–– escuchó la voz de ella desde el lugar y caminó prevenido palpando la varita en su bolsillo.

Abrió la puerta y con los ojos abiertos levantó su varita.

–– ¿Qué hacen aquí?–– su voz tembló–– ¡Aléjense de ellos!–– dijo refiriéndose a Hermione y a Scorpius.

––Draco, está bien–– habló Hermione sonriendo–– yo los he invitado.

–– ¿Qué?–– Draco estaba temblando. Hermione se levantó y con una sutil sonrisa le entregó el bebé a Narcisa y Draco amagó la varita, pero Hermione caminó hacia él y le acarició la mejilla con extrema suavidad, no estaba bajo ninguna maldición, era ella, su Hermione.

––Sé que los extrañabas–– confesó en voz baja–– y yo… ellos han aceptado esto… lo nuestro, al menos por ti y por Scorp.

Draco la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, respirando agitadamente apuntando a su padre aún, pero al ver la tranquilidad y felicidad en sus ojos su brazo fue bajando y se enredó en la cintura de ella.

–– ¿Cómo?–– susurró con el rostro cerca del de ella, rozando sus narices, no hacía falta más palabras para que Hermione supira a lo que se refería.

––Te conozco más de lo que quisieras, Draco–– susurró buscando sus labios pero sin besarlos–– además… sé que es eso lo que te tortura en las noches.

Draco sintió su garganta secarse de la impresión, pero en ese momento sintió que amaba a la mujer que tenía enfrente más de lo que quisiera aceptar, la apretó a su cuerpo y ella acarició su cabello.

––Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños–– le susurró pegando su frente a la de él–– y tus padres han quedado encantados con Scorpius.

Draco miró dándole la razón. Narcisa sostenía al pequeño pero Lucius estaba a su lado mirándolo con inquietud, descubriendo el rostro de su hijo en él.

La abrazó, ella era lo mejor en su vida, ella ya lo había salvado varias veces y ahora también a sus padres.

En cuestión era el mejor obsequio de cumpleaños que le habían dado nunca, a él y a su familia.

––Te amo–– le susurró antes de vincularse al lazo familiar de hace unos minutos.

...

Falta decir el porqué de este fic ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco!


End file.
